Batman Rebegins
by Kidofnowhere
Summary: My first story, in this story after a defeat of the dark knight he encountered a mysterious, person who claims that he will heelp him to finally stop this war once for alll. And maybe put some things on his favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Batman ReBegins: the imagened adventure by**

**Writter note:**

**Hey everyone, you may probably asking who in the world is this guy, well… you could say I'm just some guy who make stories for the fun, even if I'm a newbie in this I want to give a shot in this kind of thing, and to start I wanted to make a story of one of my favorite characters in DC Comics...Batman without much more info let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: Like everyone in a fanfic, I don't own Batman or any other characters, the rights belong to DC comics and their respective creators.**

**Gotham City 12:00 a.m. (Dec/31/20XX)**

It was a dark day in Gotham City, even though the City had the bad reputation for it´s atmosphere, it's insane criminals and corruption, it's citizens had always get through this thanks to a Bat themed vigilante who always was willing to put his life for their sake even if he was seen like a freak for some of them. Most of them not knowing that is the billionare Bruce Wayne, who lost his parents as a child, and since that day he swore to dedicate his life to fight the crime.

This hero is known as the Batman and now… he is laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. With corpses of many allies and enemies whose faces are now desfigured to the point it was almost imposible to recognize for him.

_´When this go so wrong´ _Batman thought while finally afer all this year he finally give up.

* * *

**Nowhere "The void" (Year: Unkown, Time:Unkown)**

"I should ask you that question Batman." a mysterious voive sounded in the head of Bruce.

When he open his eyes he found himself in a white place, no literally it was a white place where you can see miles and miles of nothing, not even a single color in all this zone.

"Am I dead?" Bruce said while looking to his around searching for clues of what happened.

"Maybe yes or maybe not, but in your defense it will be the most common conclusion after all you passed." Finally Bruce found the source of the voice, apparently he was just behind hi mall the time.

The mysterious voice belonged to man using a white hood who covers his fase, white pants who complemented his dressing, and finally a pair of white socks on his feet.

"Who are you and where am I?" Bruce asked in his deeper voice to threat him.

"Could you just calm down? I'm not your enemy." The white figure raised his hands in peace to show he was no threat. Batman raised an eyebow in confusion apparently, in all his years fighting different menaces, after all he has seen, this is probably one of the few things that still surprises him, and this is one of these things.

"I see you fianlly calmed down" The figure stated before approaching the dark kight.

"Before you ask, no you are not dead. This is only a real where time or space doesn't exist I like to call this place the void, and me I used to call myself a watcher, a entity whose duty is learn from different worlds and realities to make a better world, but never interfere thats why I'm here I break that rule when I bring you here with me." The man gestured to all his non exixsting surroundings.

"That doesn't explain why am I here?" Batman pointed out. "Maybe this will explain." The man using what it seems a pad touched a few minutes before a holografic screen appeared, at first Bruce has some problem processing this but there it is… right in front of him whole info of his city,no the world, no even more the whole universe and the different things that happened during the whole existence.

He didn't hestitate any more and trying to make a sense of this he only wants to know if what this man is showing him is real.

After searching more further he tapped through the info until he finds the data he wants to confirm his fears.

**Superheroes:**

**-Batman**

**Real name: Bruce Wayne**

**Biography:**

**After losing his parents by a common thug (know as Joe Chill) Bruce decided to make his misión to take down the criminal underworld by his own, dedicating most of his early life to learn every skills in combat and martial art, and some criminology science to take down criminals and send them to justice. Over the time he gained allies and with them….**

Bruce stopped reading when he realized this info was real and it was getting to personal for him.

"This is what I like to call "**The meta-codex**" is a inmese and ancient device which gather information recollecting it of ever single event and differents outcomes that happened in many universe." Bruce only nodded to the man know as a watcher of universes. But then a question crossed his mind, but before he answer the Watcher said.

"You may wondering why I risked my life bringing you here, tell you this don't you?"Batman then suddenly was going to ask him how did he knew he was going to say that until."Yes I can see and read your thoughts I just don't use it, only when is neccesary." the man said.

"You see Batman, as a watcher my job for the eternity is see many and different outcomes for learn about them and try in other universe and make it better, but that was eons and the last time a Watcher interfere, he created a disaster that even between us is a taboo to speak about it, so since then is against the rules interfere in the course of a universe, even if it is just for saving it from their destruction." The watcher said before sigh and continue with his story.

"But then the problems get worse between us, you see, at first it was like the best for us, but that doesn't solve anything, with the past of the centuries many watchers started to use this law as an excuse to reset many realities to their convienience, they just needed to see a problem in a world and report it to do the reset to the beginning, I started to notice that when in one of your many different versions of yourself you or the Earth died, maybe because to Braniac or some other alien invasion,maybe Lex Luthor destroyed Superman and the Earth wasn't ready to survive without him, it doesn't matter, the point is the excuse what they needed to reset everything once again and you nor anyone remember that you died or the possible incoming menace who destroyed the earth." The watcher said.

"So I died but not in this timeline yet because you saved me in the last moment, isn't it?" Bruce asked him finally realizing where this was going.

"Unfortunatley, yes, let me continue." The watcher said "As the same as many of my partners I decided to not do something at respect, but then I don't know how or when an idea get into my head I asked to myself "what if the problem was that we didn't use this power in the correct way? What if we share them with someone or somepople who can use it to make the universe a better place?" the man said mimicing him his reaction that he had at that moment.

"Then I realized that... **I'M SICK OF THIS STUPID CYCLE!**" the watcher said raising his voice, this surprised batman a little since he seemed so pacific and calm.

"They don't see it but we are not going somewhere with this, and the few who notices this is doing this on purpose because they give up trying to do something. I couldn't live with that anymore so I decided to gather every single thing they consider a menace againts their rules even if is to make the things better." Suddenly the watcher looked down trying to show his discomfort.

Batman nodded understanding, he assumed this the way he obtain the meta-codex and the other things he is reffering too.

"That's when you enter in this whole mess." The man said while pointing at Batman.

"You may don't know but from all the heroes you are the one who makes the world changes of all the people, not only that, you encountered many people who could made a difference." The watcher said showing holografic images of many known meta-humans that the batman encountered in his career as vigilante, beginning with Superman, Green Lantern , Wonder Woman, as other members of the Justice League until he ended with his most closest allies and family, Dick, Alfred,Lucius , even Selina Kyle was there. "Not only that, you encountered many foes who could be good guys if they have the right help." The watcher continues saying while showing many faces who batman recognizes, it started with the infamous villians of Gotham like Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-face until he ends showing different enemies of his partners in the JL.

"They are criminals" Batman only replied.

"Yeah but even you have to admit that some of them had moments when they could leave their dark path and in hte bes outcome live a normal life, I know people like Joker by example can't be cured or saved from their path but the people who you faced like that Harley Quinn, Mr Freeze can be saved if you do the only thing that many heroes are for but most of them don't do." The watcher said.

"…and that is?" Batman said.

"Save the people and motivate them to become better." He said to symplified the things. "So with all this said I need to speak to you about an offer, an offer to save the world."

With that said Batman and the Watcher started a speech while outside of the void the world started to fade away, and suddenly it started to rebuild itself slowly.

* * *

**Nowhere "The void" (Year: Unkown, Time:Unkown) (Some time later)**

"..so, basically I want you to return to the earth once more, change things that could affect the universe in the worst way posisble, I will be moving a few strings to give you a little hand in some situations but remember without the help of my other partners I only clould make some few things like changing some few events in order to give you chances to take advantage of a situation but furthermore I can't reset, eliminate or create, but I can bring people who were kicked out their respective dimension becuase my species think it was a mistake or dangerous to their plan to give you a hand ."The watcher said trying to resume the hours of info they speak in that single paragraph.

Batman procesed the information that the watcher give him, first it seemed not only he and the rest of his universe is repeating the same events over and over again by entities that are far beyond his comprehension, and this watcher betrayed the others, saving different people from different "Earths" and artifacts that could help him not only to prove they were wrong in their ways but also end the infinite cycle once for all to finally go further instead to live the moment over and over. That's why he needed him someone who make the most impact in the history of their universe and apparently it was him, if he was honest is kind of ironic in some way.

"Alright I understand your plan, I got to admit you have some solid strategy in this plan, you almost cover every detail where the plan could failed,but…are you sure that people can be trusted?" Batman said, the watcher looked surprised about the dark knight praising him, as far as he know batman never give a praise to anyone who he doesn't respect or admire, so this situation must be important to the point to take off his intimidation facade aside.

"I know you had your doubts but they came for worlds were they live situations to lead them to fight for good and even sacrifice themselves to save his world, maybe they doesn't need to know the whole truth about their entire situation but some of them need to know a few things to help you survive the inminate plans of the other watchers." The Watcher said giving him some reason to Batman "Besides some of them are in worse conditions than you so it'll take some time to me returning them to their normal state but don´t worry " The wathcer stood at him in a serious expresion. "So are you ready?"

"Wait, if I assume correctly the other watchers are the same as you so how could I know the difference between you and the others?" Batman said noticing he never responded that question and Batman assumed they looked the same.

"Hmm…you are right." The watcher said feeling ashamed to forget something like that. "Don't tell to anyone this not even your closest one but my partners and I have a nickname to know who we are talking to, it's common to us not know the difference among us. My other species never talked to me so much so in secret I used to call myself… "The Over Yonder"." The now identified being as the Over Yonder said to Batman.

"So if you don't have more questions we can continue with the transportation to your old body, meanwhile we talk the other watchers are in the way to recreate the history of Gotham, and with that you in the process, I will intervene putting your mind in the beginning of your first year as Batman so you will have time to prepare yourself , when you are ready let me know."The watcher said expecting his answer.

Even if he would like to send Batman to start from the beginning, some things shouldn't be changed like the death of his parents, his training, because if you changed that things, Batman couldn't be borned, maybe some would think it would be the best, but without Batman, and with the situation explained, the others would be doomed with the earth in the proccess.

Batman stood there thinking, he knows is the only chance he had to stop the madness that was going on in his present, so before he answer he reorganized the plan once again before do this kind of time traveling.

1.-Stop the horrible future who depares to Gotham and his world: his principal reason to travel back again, even with the risk of making it worse. (Assuming that it will be the same as if you are traveling back in time)

2.- Find a way to stop some of the supercriminals: even if some villains like the Joker can't be cured nor changed since his motivation and origin are a mystery and incurable not even batman knows, there are others like Mr Freeze,Harley Quinn, Two-Face or Poison Ivy that can be saved from a life of crime only if they get the correct help, but he will see that later.

3.- The last one was more simple. Improve all of his gadgets and batcomputer with the knowledge he gained over years as vigilante: This will take time but if he improved his tech to approach he will have a better chances to make a situation at his favor.

After reminding himself this he give the signal to begin the process.

"Remember Bruce don't mess with the time line more than it is now". The Over Yonder said to Bruce before disappearing.

With that said the process started to work.

At first Bruce started to suffer a headache, then suddenly he didn't feel anything else, when he recover his senses he found himself once again in front of the batcomputer searching around he discovered that many of his technology wasn't there nor many of his gadgets. The only difference is the meta-codex is was connected to the batcomputer probably thanks to the Over Yonder doings.

What finally confirm his suspicion about returning to the start was a familiar voice that he recognize very well.

"Master Bruce are you alright? You been here for almost an hour in front of your computer" it was Alfred with brithish accent who approach him in his typical butler suit.

Bruce couldn't help but smile knowing his friend and father figure is alive, Bruce had to fight the urge of hug him since it will be suspicious his sudden show of affection.

"It's alright Alfred I will be resting for now it's been along night." Bruce said while parting himself from the big monitor.

"Alright sir, I am glad that your taking my advice to spent less time here since the incident of the last week when you almost spent 5 days without sleep." Alfred said while they were heading to the surface of the Wayne Manor.

Bruce find a kind of piece of peace having a speech with Alfred again even if for him it was a few hours for Bruce was almost years without a single conversation even if it was about his behavior as vigilante.

It didn't take to much for him to say goodnight to him and head to the bed.

**Meanwhile in the batcave...**

A new info in the codex was starting to been update.

* * *

**Meta Codex: uploading success**

**Gotham City (Batman 1st year)**

**Main User:**

**-Bruce Wayne aka Batman **

**Status: Alive**

**Strenght (the physical force to combat enemies and do some activities): 9/10**

**Perception (the capacity of percieve and react to his surroundings): 9.5/10**

**Endurance (the capacity of resist attacks, or persist long enough in an activity):10/10**

**Carisma (the act of persuade someone to do things they usually doesn't do sometimes it's required to have a connection with them to make the effect): 7.5/10**

**Intelligence (This determine how smart someone is creating items and capability in solving problems, with carisma it's the best combination to resolve personal or moral problems with people): 8/10**

**Agility (It determines the speed of a person, the activity determines how much speed is needed): 9/10**

**Lucky (Is the person's luck in some situations where you can recieve a better chance of success in some situations where sometimes you depend more in luck than in your abilities): 7/10**

_**Notes: While Lucky and Carisma is determinated by artifacts like lucky items or your looks that can increases the status, the other status can be increased by training depending in the activity you do.**_

**·Allies/Confidants:**

**-Alfred Pennyworth: Alive**

**The Butler of Bruce Wayne also his only father figure, since the accident in the crime alley who left Bruce orphan Alfred take care of him until his adulthood when he returns with the mission to save Gotham of the crime and it's corruption. **

**-Lucius Fox: Alive**

**One of the Bruce allies in his fight as Batman, as same as Bruce, Lucius wants a better city where his children and wife can live happy without worrying to much about crime in every corner of the city, he is the director of Wayne Technology in Bruce's ccompany, also he is the man who has the ideas for many of the gadgets that Batman use in his battle against crime.**

**-Dick Grayson aka 1st Robin, Nightwing: Alive **

**With the flying Graysons for now, in a year is assumed to come to Gotham to give a show.**

**Civil status:normal citizen**

**his story is not determined yet.**

**-Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, Oracle: Alive**

**Civil status: normal citizen**

**She is just a simple graduated girl of University with a specialist in informatic and trophies in gymnastic and acrobatics, she returned to Gotham her home to see if she can give a use to her knowledge to good, without knowledge of Batman or interest in him...yet**

**-Jason Todd aka 2nd Robin, Red Hood:Alive **

**Unknown location maybe living in the streets of Gotham City**

**civil status: orphan**

**his story is not determined yet.**

**-Katherine Rebecca "Kate" Kane aka Batwoman: Alive**

**civil status: heiress of the (formerly) wealthiest families in Gotham, she is not Batwoman yet**

**sexuality:still descovering it**

**She still not discovered any motivation in her life so she is just pretending to be only the most desired woman in Gotham, after a failed relationship with some friend of hers she is still discovering her likes and the meaning she want to give to her life, she doesn't know Batman or Bruce yet.**

**-Helena Rosa Bertinell aka Huntress Alive**

**Location: unknown probably preparing herself for a vendetta against the crime organization, still not becoming Huntress**

**mental state: Unstable,angry**

**She is moving to Gotham City to search for answers against a mafia who wanted her dead and killed the people who protected her from them. With no more loved ones her only goal it's take care of them personally so no other can feel the same pain she did.**

**-Vicky Vale and Summer Gleeson Reporters of Gotham City: Alive**

**Location: Living in Gotham**

**They are begining their career as reporters in Gotham City while Summer decides to focus in the famous topics and economy, Vicky is more interested in crime stories and the real stories who happens around the most infamous city in the world. She recently heard about rumors of a vigilante who take down Criminals. **

**-Janet Van Dorn: Alive**

**Location: Gotham City**

**She is the 2nd Gotham City's district attorney only behind Harvey Dent, she tend to be strict but she's demostrating gtrat skills even if is her 1st year, as a lawyer her superb skill who could acquit a client even in an impossibly prejudiced court. Part of that ability came from her brilliance in questioning witnesses. Recently she take some few jobs of Waye Industries for some demand in their security system and she sees an opportunnity to male herself a reputation. She's expecting a meeting with Bruce in a few days to talk about this.**

**-Superman: Alive**

**Location: Metropolis**

**It's been only a few weeks since the "Man of Steel" make scene in his city. So no more info is been released to the public, his story of being an alien of the extingued planet Krypton, remain untouched, the same with his life in smallvile.**

**-Flash: alive**

**Location: Central City**

**There is no reports of him yet, apparently he recently gained a job as a criminologist in Central City, he still doesn't make contact with the speed force yet.**

**-Wonder Woman: Alive**

**Location: Leaving the Amazon Island**

**She started her Journey in the "Man land" she decide to ignore her mother warnings to explore and learn more about the man doings in the world.**

**-Green Lantern:Alive**

**his story is not determined yet.**

**Location: In OA **

**He is still learning to control the ring powers**

**-Hawkgirl: Alive**

**Location: she doesn´t arrive to the earth yet.**

**her story is not determined yet.**

**-Supergirl: Alive**

**Location: In space, in her escape pod especifically**

**After leaving her planet with his cousin, their scape pods take different routes thanks to an error, and now she's getting over 20 years late to their reunion. Her arrival could be in a few months but her specific land impact is not determined yet.**

_**The other heroes are still not created or have their super powers**_

**Villains current status**

**·Mr Freeze:Alive**

**He is not a supervillian yet he's still Victor Fries, his wife Nora Fries hasn't showed symptoms, so Victor is not making the cure yet.**

**Nora's cure: 0%**

**·Joker: Alive**

**Status: unknown but is probably too late.**

**Apparently he's waiting the right moment to show up.**

**·Penguin:Alive**

**Location: ****unknown**

**operating the criminal underworld**

**·Black Mask:Alive**

**Location: Gotham**

**apparently his compamy is on the verge of bankrupt, he's still Roman Sionis**

**·Harley Quinn: Alive**

**Location: moving to Gotham**

**apparently she is starting to move to Gotham, she is not Harley Quinn she is still Harleen Quinzel, in the next weeks she will be asking for jobs as a phsycologist. **

**·Poison Ivy: Alive**

**Location: moving to Gotham**

**she's still the botanic Pamela Isley, apparently she is searching for a job here in Gotham, she will be searching for a job for a few weeks for a job as a biologist in some lab research.**

**·Catwoman:Alive**

**Location: ****Selina's apartment in Gotham**

**she still a cat burglar, Selina Kyle seems to have a few encounters with the Batman but never confront him directly yet. She doesn't know why but she felt something when she is around him almost like they met before.**

**·Clayface:Alive**

**He's still Basil Karlo, he's working as a movie star.**

**·Riddler: Alive**

**Location: unknown **

**Edward Nigma left a few cases with riddlers without solve in many crime scenes.**

**·Killer Croc: Alive**

**Location: living in the shadows**

**All info about him is rumors of a giant cocodrile living in the sewers.**

**·Orca: Alive**

**Location: Gotham Aquarium**

**The Dr. Grace She receives a Ph. D in Marine Biology and Bio-Medicine and takes a job at the Gotham Aquarium recently, she funds an after-school program involving the ocean for underprivileged youths. She also volunteers at a soup shelter and takes care of many homeless people. Soon an accident will occur and it could change her life forever.**

**·Bane:Alive**

**Location: in jail**

**waiting to test the venom toxin, he still doesn't know about Batman nor has interest in him yet.**

**·Scarecrow: Alive **

**Location:working in the asylum **

**trying to perfectionate his fear gas.**

**·Two-face:Alive**

**Location: working as attorney in Gotham**

**He is still Harvey Dent even if has his second pesonality, he has still in control over his other personality. He gained a reputation as and unbreakable justice seeker.**

**·Baby-Doll:Alive**

**Location: unknown**

**Mary Louise Dahl is suffering a crisis after getting rejected because her condition and behaviour, probably planning on kidnap her old coworkers of her old show. She thinks of them like the only family she had in her life and the only ones that accept her.**

**·Roxy Rocket: Alive **

**Location: moving to Gotham**

**She gets fired of her work thanks to her addiction to danger. She moved to Gotham expecting to find that kind of "fun" she is looking for.**

**Hugo Strange: Alive**

**Location: Arkham Asylum**

**Trying to test his methods over his patients**

**Ra's al Ghul: Alive**

**Location: Unknown**

**Watching Batman's progess from the shadows, expecting to be his succesor**

**Talia al Ghul: Alive**

**Location: Unkown**

**After learnig and mastring most of the combat arts and proving her capability as a leader, she has rejected by her own father, deciding to prove her wrong, she is determinated to left the "League of asassins" in search for the man who was claimed in the League to oppose her father will. Also she's expecting to convince someone else alog with her sister to go with her expecting to go alongside her to find this man.**

**Nyssa al Ghul: Alive**

**Location: Unkown**

**Being the little sister Nyssa had always an admiration for her sister even if sometimes she decide to doesn't show her emotions, when their father reject her sister, Nyssa decided to help Talia in every way she can, when she talked about to search for the man that is rumored to reject their father's offer, with some hestitation decided to follow her until the end. **

**Lady Shiva: Alive**

**Location: Unkown**

**Maybe Bruce doesn't remember her but she trained alongside her in his time on the league, in that time she started to see him as someone special to her, for her she learned more about him and his ways than the rest of the league to some point she started to feel with a purpose thanks to him, she is the only one, with Ra's, who knows his current location, she is also the one who sprayed the rumor about declining the offer of their leader, only exaggerating a little in order to help him ti create a myth. But now it backfired her now, with talia and her sister trying to convice her to lead them to his location.**

**In the void:**

**Razer (Green Lantern the animated series): in a state of hibernation**

**He is a red lantern from a different Earth, he was a member of the brutal Red Lantern Corps. After a change of heart, he joined the Interceptor crew in their fight against the Red Lanterns, and later the Manhunters. He helped the Hal Jordan from that Earth but in the end he and their team was vanished from the existence thannks to the watchers, the Over Yonder will try to put him at the day, but assuming by his temper it will take time.**

**Aya (Green Lanern the animated series): being repaired.**

**Aya is a female artificial intelligence and former navigator aboard the Interceptor. Created by the science director Scar using a sliver of the embodiment of pure will power but when she went out of control she was disabled and housed within the fastest ship in the galaxy. She is the most advanced A.I. ever devised. She was activade by accident for the Hal Jordan from the same diemnsion as Razer. During her time with the Green Lanterns in Frontier Space, she developed a yearning to become a Green Lantern, hoping to become one, at some point she lose control, when she suffer a emotional crisis, she madened and started to destroy Lanterns across the Galaxy, but thanks to her team in the end she recover her senses and Aya sacrificed herself to destroy the Manhunters and restore peace to the galaxy . The watchers after seeing her dangerous potential they decided to erase her existence in the next universe, she was the main reason of the Watchers for the elimination of her dimension**

**Power Girl: in a state of hibernation**

**This is a supergirl from another dimension where her spacepod didn't take another route, and arrived with her cousin to the Earth, the main difference is that they live their own adventures by their own, she decided to change her costume to stop the comparation with her cousin,until a war between the Injustice League, Superman was killed by Lex Luthor, then after Darkseid invasion left her alone with most of her partners dying, the Over Yonder saved her and put he ron day but bow she needs to heal and wait until the Watcher tells her when the times come for her arrival to this new Earth and help this new version of Batman.**

**Author's ending notes:**

**Ok, so…how I was? I'm expecting something honest, this is my first time writting this kind of story so if you had some advice to learn or perfectionate my skills I will be glad to hear it.**

**Oh, and about the final info, I want to give every character (aside from Batman) more attached to the comics, also include some characters who are also not used frequently like the ones from Batman: the animated series, like Baby-doll, Roxy Rocket, Janet Van Dorn, and other, who doesn't had been used in the last years some much and I think had a great potencial as characters in Batman series**


	2. Chapter 2: the same old world

**Batman Rebegins: **

**Chapter 2: Explanations/The**** same old world, new problems**

**Autor's note: Before we begin with the chapter I forgot to mention that most of the time I'll write some notes or advices that I want to tell to the ones who wants to watch my work, to inform something about myself like the time that maybe it will take for me to add a new chapter, maybe because I have personal responsabilities, or by some other reasons I could need some time to rest, and have enough inspiration to continue, don't worry too much as soon as I'm free I will add the next the way, only when I'm trying to explain a logic or situation on a scene I'll interfere in the story with notes just for people who wants to know more about the canon of the characters and want to understand my narration or wants to know more about the comics of DC.**

**So without wasting more time let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any other characters, this rights belong to DC comics and their respective creators & co-creators.**

* * *

**The void (time: ?, place: ?) Flashback**

After Bruce closed his eyes he found himself remembering in that place once more. He didn't know why perhaps he wanted to remind the crucial things in order to keep anything in check, or maybe he just wanted to have something to think just to make sure he didn't finally lost his mind.

After all, what they just talked about was something that you wouldn't expect that it will be posible to speak.

O.Y: "Ok, I know there a lot for you to process but if you had any questions ask for it, besides it's not like I want to lie to you or anything so what will be the purpose of taking you here, especially knowing that sooner or later you can find out if I lied or not."

The watcher said muttering the last part, but clearly enough for Batman to hear it.

Batman: "First, what is with that appareance?" Batman pointed to the hood of the Over Yonder he wear to cover his face almost completly, besides the white color, the fact that he (assuming that he is a male since some entities or aliens as far as he knows can be genderless thanks to his time with the other heroes in missions in space) slightly taller than the average human, and the yellow orbs that shine as a lantern that he is assuming is his eyes, he almost look like…well like a random guy who lives in the streets.

O.Y: "Heh, says the guy who dresses himself as a giant bat." The watcher chuckled at his own comment. "Well, this is what I used to wear to disguise myself when I used to observe or recollect information from other earths, we usually use this way to see main events that occur in one specific part in the universe, like when an invasion occurs or someone makes something that affects the life as many knew." The hooded entity says trying to make sure he understands what this is going.

"Most of these important events happen in the Earth over all the planets, mostly because for the kind of weird and yet biggest heroes that could exist or for the threats that the heroes seems to attract, you by example." He said pointing over Batman just to give an example.

"So usually one of us watch closely the events, just to inform others and gather info that could help us to understand the behavior of the species and see of they are improving or they got worse…well at least it was like that before, you know after what I tell you."He said with sad tone that inmmeadiatly changed to a cheerful tone that sounded forced "Anyway, the point of the disguise it was to be there without being recognized, many of my partners included myself can shapeshift to other species form so most of the time we take the form of a common human or the dominant species of the planet. Mostly a person that can be ignored or doesn't attract the attention too much, like a wanderer (_or a vagabond in the best of the cases_)." He says while thinking on a better definition that could be sounded less awesome if he said it.

"_so they use a disguise no only to observe but to make sure anyone of us recognize them and we see them just like another citizen, I am going to assume by his vague explanation about shapeshifting that he can replace organs in their bodies so not only test sor the X-ray vision of Clark could recognize them, assuming also that he used at least his vision to identify enemies or people trying something suspicion behind his back." _Batman thought analizing this info that he just recieved, without his tools he can'ttake any piece of evidence to confirm his suspects, and ask him was out of the question, it's not like he doesn't trust him since it seems that he's been telling the truth all the time, but he doesn't trust him entirely to get too personal, besides there is still a few things he didn't explain.

Batman: "I don't understand why do you need me, if you're so powerful to recreate the existence by yourself it wouldn't be better if you do this without me?, you take a risk bringing me here and tell me this." He said pointing out the evident. He already break the rules recollecting de Meta-codex so it wouldn't change his fate if he do this by himself.

O.Y: "Even if I wanted to do this by myself and believe I wanted, I can't do it." He says clarifying that it was in the past.

Batman: "How was that?" Batman asked concerned as far as he knows he can do almost anything even breaking physics and reality for just being in one place in a second.

O.Y.: "You see as part of being an entity with powers enough to break we decided to came up with rules that will prevent us from destroying neither using this for evil, or else… we die."He says while makind gestures with his hands.

Batman looked at him after what the watcher said, he peak a few interest about this info.

Batman: "Rules?" he questioned. "I suppose this rules are very specific for you to the point to need another individual doing your plan."

O.Y.: "Unfortunatley, this prevent me to use all my power to do this as I want, it was the idea of the others entities of your multiverse as part of the deal for us to walk around in their dimensions." He decided to show him images using ilusions to make them appear.

Batman immediately recognizes some of the images that he showed to him as the Monitor, the Anti-monitor, even the Phantom stranger was there, other was like a hooded green ghost that he guessed was the Spectre in his real form.

"If you ask if they knew about this then let me tell you they don't, as part of the deal they will lose every memory of us before the deal."

Batman: "So what was the deal?"

O.Y.: "I knew you will ask that if I mentioned." He groaned in response before sigh and began to tell him. "You see the Watchers aren't like any other deity in your world we are created by the same forces the created "**The Presence**"(**A/N: A god in the dc comics, but the history is so messed up with the Vertigo and DC version after the New 52 that I'm going to asume that is the same in both**) as a last resource in the case some universe is destined to die for us to prevent it… but as you can see my partners have another things in mind… *sigh* hooray for the creation." He said with some sarcasm.

Batman: "You didn't explain about the rules. What are this?" he said impatiently, it's not like he was mad with him, he just noticed that he was trying to avoid the subject.

O.Y: "Ok, ok I'm going there jeez." He said knowing he need to tell him otherwise he'll regret it.

'Did he just say jeez' Batman thought really surprised behind his mask.

"The rules of the watchers are a few but very specific, the first one is that we can use our power to hurt, kill nor control anyone directly, aside for that we can use our powers to other things like changes places like locations,even modify the appareance of some people. The second, we can't interact directly to any of you in your world if we do this it would be seen as an attempted rebellion. The third but most important it's about the resets or reboot of your universe."for the last one the watcher take a break before start to speak again.

"You see, it's not simple to do that most of the time, to do this the world it has to meet certain characteristics for us to do that. The universe needs to be in extinction, most of the saviors or good people have to be dead or… the world is fated to doom and not even in a far future it can't be saved." The Over Yonder said before turn around and start looking to the nothing imagining the past.

"At first we really tried to help all of you with your caotic world, but after a few tries…they just started to give up, and started to manipulate the world just by their entertaining. This is my punishment for not being like the rest, living here for the rest of the eternity, *exhale* but if I already risk everything then I am going to prove my point." he returned to see the Dark Knight once more

Batman: "Of all the heroes you choose me why?"

O.Y.: "How many times I have to tell him." He muttered to himself. Starting to believe that his trust issues would be a problem."You may not see it but from all the heroes, you are one of the few of the superheroes that it's way too difficult to turn in a bad guy ironically it's your determination, codes, and morality that always put you on the good side, believe me in most of the catastrophic posibilities it's one of the others heroes who turned nuts or insane, and before you ask I can't tell who or when this happen because the multiverse is so unpredictable that not even us can know how is going to be."

Batman only put his hand on his chin thinking if what this entity was saying it's true then their plans of contingency were more posible than he thought.

"Anyway, other point that I needed to touch is,I not only need a hero who is capable enough to do this work, but also a dimension that is far apart from the main one from the one that my fellows watch so they won't notice the change until it's too late, but at the same time it's equal in terms of people and world." He finished explained witing for any response from the vigilante.

Batman: _"So we are not the main one Earth? Then how many variants and diferences are in each dimension" _he thought before putting that aside because another question pooped out in his head. "But if the dimensions are different it wouldn't mean that the events are gonna be different from the last time."

O.Y.: "Umm not exactly, some universes share the same history for some reason it just at some point in the history when some of you make one or more desicions that changes the continuity as we know. Sometimes it just luck other times even with this changes your world it still the same as any other."He added trying his best to explain how universes work.

Then Batman asked something that the Watcher fails to mention before.

Batman: "Why is necesary to do the last part I mean, why is necessary the help of the criminals to defeat this enemy it wouldn't be enough with the Justice League to save our universe?"

O.Y.: "To keep it safe yes, but there is a problem, as long as many villians appears or threats appear to destroy everything in the universe thanks to the other watchers modifying the history at their convenience, it'll be always the…"

Batman: "The endless battle of thruth and justice." He ended his sentence knowing what he is referring too well, after all it's one of his principal motivations for being Batman.

O.Y.: _"I was going to say good and evil but that works too"_ he thought with a feeling of a sweathdrop falling in the back of its head thinking that its definition was simpler than his. "Then knowing that sooner or later they will ended up with something like that to prevent any further progress that we made to change the future, I came with that plan that it might just sound so crazy that it might had to work. I know it's easy say then done, but if this work if you can prevent that some of the most dangerous criminals and supervillians to become what they are, so the watchers just can't use them,quite the contrary make the world more advanced and peaceful, so whithout worrying about many dangers in the own Earth the only thing left they will have will be the invaders, but if-if it's played right then they won't have other option and let the Universe live, and just I can finally live in peace knowing that I proven to them wrong." He finally said not noticing that he is giving himself a reassurement that everything will be ok, not before Batman realized something during all this conversation he always kept his voice neutral to not show any emotion, it was only when he was asking personal things about him and at the end of this conversation when the watcher raised or lower the voice and it sounded desesperated and… thrilled?

Batman: _"Is he… giving himself courage?"_ He asked himself in confusion not all the days a deity appears to you more less shows a behavior so… human. "I wonder how long this entity has been here? Even for an entity the loneliness can be enough to put someone on an emotional burst like this."

O.Y.: "…So?" he speak to Batman putting him out of his thoughts "What is your history?"

Batman: "I don't know what are you talking about." He said trying top lay fool.

O.Y.: "I may been here for at least two generations, but we been watching you enough to know you more than you think." The watcher didn't show it but the tone of his voice was serious." I know that you had the tendency of not trust not even a little if you don't know anything about them." He continued. "So either you suffered something that makes you desperate to even be willing help me without problem or you had more personal motivations to do this."

Batman: "Shouldn't you know that?" he said really intrigued that the watcher doesn't know about what happened before he was summoned here by him

O.Y.: "I should, but thanks that I am here in the void my powers of omnipresence are now limited and I can only see one world at time, finding that your world was going to be destroy and then rebuilt again it was just luck. And I stopped to use my ability to read your mind because I know you don't like it either, besides if I use too much my powers here I will eventually get weak and get into a forced sleep for a while, it won't kill me but it takes me a lot to wake up again, and please don't ask how I know that." He said a little embarrassed.

Batman: '_So he doesn't know…_' Batman deduced after the last statement ignoring his reaction. "…then it's not your business." he only replied before giving him a glare.

O.Y.: "Hmm…very well" he said deciding to left this subject by later knowing it was dangerous getting too personal with him. "I just remind you to not speak about me or act different from the usual, I may not know much about social species interaction but I don't think it's a good idea to tell them this, if I agree with you in something is that the les they know the better." He said expecting to keep this between them for now, by this point it's pretty obvious that knowing things before they happen could lead to a different result, he is already risking it sending him back with that info.

After this they started to speak again where they left their talk.

_**End of the flashback**_

**Wayne Manor (10:00 AM) (1/01/20XX)**

***Beep beep beep be-thud***

After the alarm sounded Bruce turn it off, whe he awake he found himself in his bed again, he didn't know if was the recent events or he was just feeling homesick, but been once more in the big manor once more, before he could inspect the room once more Alfred appear just in time to give Bruce his breakfast.

Alfred: "Hello master Bruce it's good to see you waking up so soon after all, it's a grateful surprise that seeing you at home more earlier than usual." Alfred said a little happier about this.

Bruce: 'Why I don't feel surprised' he sighed after hearing that.

Alfred: "Oh by the way, I must remind you that you had to be at the Wayne Tower before afternoon, the board wanted to check your performace as a director after the past month since you returned of your "trip", also Mr. Fox wanted to speak with you about your "other suit" aparrently he just finished and it's ready to be wear." He finished to telll him almost if it is like a to do list for Bruce.

Bruce: "Okay I will see it when I arrive there, anything else I need to know?"

Alfred: "Actually yes, Mr. Fox wanted me to remind you that the board wants you to be there in their reunion to discuss about the search for a new director for the divition of Chemistry. Since the last employer quit for personal reasons."

After their brief talk Bruce ate his breakfast a simple but well cooked eggs with bacon, and started to go to the car conviniently parked in the entrance. A red luxury car, that he recognized as a Ferrari but he almost noticed somthing else, the car looked if it has modifications that made it different to the other cars. He decide tol et that aside for now and start the engine

**(A/N:The ones who played the Telltale series will get this one)**

Bruce: "I will be on my way."

Alfred: "I recommend you to drive far away from the center there has to be traffic at this time." Alfred stood there a few moments until the car started to fade away on the horizon.

**Wayne Tower (5:00 PM)**

After leaving the reunion room, Bruce proceed to met Lucius at the office expecting to see the new batsuit he already created.

Meanwhile Bruce remebered what they were talking about a few moments ago.

In context, the last head of the area quit for mysterious circunstances, it's not very clear since it's been a few weeks since he started and now he decided to go. However the life goes on and the board wanted someone efficient, from the different proposals one candidate stood out , one guy named Jason Woodrue for some odd reason Bruce felt that he heard that name before but he decided to investigate that later after his meeting with Lucius.

At this moment he was getting to his office, a big room with book shelfs surrounding it also a chess game where a black pawn is surrounded by multiple white horse, tower, king and queen.

After making sure that anyone was seeing him, he started to make moves with the pawn, first taking the horse,then moving the tower were the pawn was then returning the piece to attack the tower then, he moved the King which was two spaces away from the pawn, to end up like the rest and finally the Queen,leaving the pawn alone in the table, after making all this movements one of the a secret passage appear removing one book shelf to reveal it.

Bruce:'At least this remains the same' he thought

The passage consist in a elevator tha lead to a subterrean room where Lucius worked in secret to develop the gadgets that he uses to fight crime.

When he spotted him, his appareance

Fox: "Mr. Wayne I see you are already here, I assume you are here to see the new suit I've been working on." He said with a big smile on his face

After he pressed a few buttons in the pad he was using, a large pod appear from the ground revealing what it looked like the batsuit but it looked slightly more advanced from the version of the batsuit that he just used before he…well died.

**(A/N: Okay, before you ask why I put this, it's mostly because this information explains why Batman can do some of the things that he can do, also I noticed that in not many adaptations explain the functions, so sit in your place because this gonna tak a while.)**

"The suit it's made of Kevlar and Titanium, this provides you protection against bullets. It has flame retardant and insulated." he said while using a screen of the place showing a video of the batsuit in tests. The screen shows how the suit was being shooted or damage even exploted, only to show that it doen't have not even a scratch.

"Also there is a liquid armor weave between the outmorst and innermorst layers of the suit,this give you more force for you know, a more affective counter attacks." he said with proud of his work." the screen now shows a 3D simulation of the liquid working while Lucius explained.

"The suit also suppresses the heartbeat, and heat signature, since you insisted so much in make sure nobody can discover you, I also put an special electric lining in the case if they might track you they can't take by force the suit or cowl from you, unless you are the one who is doing it."

"Then he switched the images to the gloves and boots. "Your gloves and boots are reinforced so you don't to be worried about getting hurt by your own fault, just don't get too reckless, if you don't take care of yourself you could actually get hurt for material wear." He said the las part with a warning tone about the last part.

"Anyway, the gloves also have a "shock mode" this make you have strenght enough to punch through Kevlar, and I installed retractable blades to the gauntlets to more damage or cut through things like ropes, and are strong enough to stop blades or any combat weapon that can be aimed aimed at this things."he said while showing him the gloves and boots respectively.

"And finally but not less important, the cowl." he sighed a minute before speaking again. "You know, since you see in the news that "Superman" you made put my concentration on this specific part."

'I'm guessing that was my counterpart's idea, well it's not like I'm against the idea.' He thought

Bruce deduced from the moment he returned that it was for the better that he needed to play along like he was the Bruce they know, the watcher warned him that revealing this could be a problem. Probably he will think about this option as a last recourse just in case he didn't make it.

For the moment, he would do the best he do when he is Bruce Wayne, smile and pretend to be just someone ordinary,gathering information to his real work.

He shaked his thoughts to return to heard Lucius.

"Your cowl also is lined with lead to prevent the use of x-rays to be used to discover your face, and para-aramid fibers to lessen the impacts to the head." He then pressed a button in a pad then the cowl's eyes started to glow while in the screen it was being demonstrated how it looked inside from it."

"I also have installed modifications to make it easier to scan surroundings, like enmies, weapons even structures to familiarize you with the surroundings."

"And with the layer repair of the cape and the belt your Batsuit v2.0 it's ready." he finished expecting some opinion from Bruce.

Bruce stood there appreciating the batsuit,Lucius noticed this for a moment, he swears that he just had a melancholy look just for a moment, before he questioned him Bruce changed his expresion once more and started to speak.

Bruce: "When do we start?" he said only to recieve a chuckle from Lucius.

**Gotham City** **(11:00 PM) (1/01/20XX)**

The Gotham city one of the most known city in the United States, just behind Metropolis and always is being compared to them for the reason of being the nearest city...for the opposite reasons. Even the most ignorant knows that unlike the bright Metropolis, Gotham City is considered one of the most dangerous cities to live, common thugs are hunting every corner, many people lives on the streets thanks to local business going bankrupt for the constant property destruction and criminal gangs trying to gain territory, without counting the rumors of corrupt police forces who let the criminals running freely in the streets. Speaking of which...

"Ahhh!" a scream was heard on a alley where a woman was running for her life, while a thief was chasing her making shots that gadly he failed to aim. Unknown for them a dark shadow was seeing them from a few buildings away, moving towards them slowly.

The woman ran out of luck when she found herself on a dead end, surrounded only by the light of the lamppost, letting to anyone who view her from ahead, the looks of the woman she is using a trench coat and a big but expensive brimmed hat almost if she wanted to be unnoticed, if it wasn't for the voice she let out most would think it was just a detective or some weirdo from the streets,she appears to be in her first 20s, also she have ginger hair.

"Please, j-just let me go!" she just said as the criminal started to approach her and grabbing her by the arm.

"Give me any Jewels and money you have or else..." The thug said while pointing his gun directly to her face. Before she could scream the thief put his hand over her mouth to silence her. Even with that, she was still trying to call for help. Unknown for her two figure one from behind them and other one from above approaching them slowly waiting for the right moment to jump. Before anyone of them can react the person on the ground who was seeing them talked.

"Hey! What's going on here?" theor fight were interrupted for a policeman who was patrolling the street.

"Oh, nothing sir, we're just having a friendly conversation." the thug reponded to the officer with an obvius smirk.

"Oh, really? To me it seem that you are molesting that lady over there." he said with sarcasm.

For a moment she felt glad that someone heard her just in time, but suddenly before she could reply or confirm his suspicions, she hear something thst make her lost her hopes.

"...or maybe, I was just seeing things, you see I'm getting old and people like me can just be seeing things, especially in a dark alley like this on a place without cameras, a beautiful woman with such extravagant looks at these hours, *sigh* maybe if I had some you know, 'incentive', maybe I could think clearly." The officer said playing ignorant.

The criminal smiled at his luck, after taking quickly and tossed to the man. 'Wrong move.' say the figure who was watching them.

***Zoom***

***Click***

"Well, since everything is cleared up to me I will leave to you two to amend your differences." The policeman, decided to retreat from the scene wihtout saying anything else, suddenly when he was just at two steps from leaving.

***Plam!***

"Hey! What the-ugh!" he found his feet tied up and suddenly he found upside down and before he could see his attacker in front of him was a punch that knock him out. Fortunately the thief was so busy fantasying, that he didn't pay attention to what just happened behind his back.

***Pow!***

"Hmm, you know since you cost me the today's earnings, why don't you just compensates me on other way."

The woman widened her eye with terror, not for what he just say, it was for the giant shadow of what it appears to be a monster emerging behind them, at first impression it looked like a demon... no a giant humanoid bat looking at them fiercely.

She closed her expecting the worse when she hear, a couple of pucnhing sounds, and the man that was just struggling to flee, screaming in pain.

Even with her arms, and mouth now free, she didn't dare to move not even open her eyes to see if 'that thing' was gone.

*Slam* It was the las thing she heard before finally gaining courage and slowly open her own eyes, just to found her attacker tied up to the lamppost, and the officer that left her by her own hanging from the ceiling from one of the buildings above her.

'W-wha-what did just happen?' It was the only she could think of. When she raised her eyes she saw the shadow from before now at the roof of some building far away from there, running like if someone needs it in somewhere else. She stood there, frozen for the quickest events that just happened just a few moments ago.

Not even a minute before the police siren could be hear from a few blocks away.

**Five minutes later.**

The alley was now surrounded by police cars and a few barricades to prevent anyone aside from the police to go there.

At the scene a pair of officers started to get out one of the cars meaning that they were at least the last ones to arrive.

The couple consist in o two man, the he looked like he was in his last 20s, he had a sliglhtly beard growing under his chin, he was corpulent, and he wears a grey coat with a tie, and a grey fedora hat, with him was a red haired man, he looked that he was at the middle of his 30s, he wear a beige raincoat and a tie, he used some glasses, also his red hair had a few strands of gray hair.

"Comissioner Gordon,Detective Bullock it's good to see you here." one officer told them.

Gordon:"Save the greetings for later kid, tell us the details." he said expecting that he gets to the point.

"R-right, as far as we know, a thief who was running in this streets,was chasing a woman who discovered him and she was trying to escape. She ended up here and for a few marks on her we deduced that they fight a few moments, before some policeman interviene..." the officer speaked while they walked to the scene.

"From there, we don't know what exactly happened, we recieved an anonym call, and when we showed up the officer was hanging from the roof of the building and the thief were tied up on the lamp."

Gordon: "We don't have any clues, cameras, witnesses?"

"Unfortunately no we didn't found any cameras yet, also the streets are know for their insecurity, and low economy, so not many people live in these place, besides these buildings are abandoned."

Bullock: "So we don't any clue of what happened here except the victim, great." This time Bullock was the one who speak, a little irritated for what just heard.

Gordon:"Speaking of which. What about the victim?"

"We found her kneeling over there, she was taken to the patrol by one of my partners. She remained silent for the moment, I hope she's better by now. One officer was trying to calm her down, a few minutes before but, she didn't got anything from her."

Gordon: "That's all we need to know for now, as long as we don't have more evidence that tell us what actually happened, our only lead is that woman over there."

Bullock:"It's not like can we trust completely to them Lieutenant." he said to Gordon with obvious pessimism.

Even though he wanted to make him retract himself, he had a point in there, during their time as defenders of the law, they knew that their city is far beyond of being a safe place, much less free from any crime, in his own words, this city had at least one crime happening every night, anyway he decided this life it's part of the job face these thing in order to finally have a city free from any crime that could happen.

Gordon:'*sigh* Even though, that dream seems to far right now.' he thought remembering why he was a cop in the first place.

Whem they finally arrive to the police car to interrogat the victim, they find her sitting in one the seats of the car while a policewoman guarded her.

The police officer look like she was at her first 20s,she has a long black hair tied as a bun, she wears the GCPD uniform which consist in a grey jacket, a blue polo shirt with a black tie and dark blue pants also, she wear a blue police hat.

Montoya: "Lieutenant, Detective, Agent Montoya at your service. I custodied the victim, and I await for your orders." She says with some formal and respectful tone.

Bullock: "Cut it out, Officer Motnoya, we already know you by now. You literally worked with us at the station."He says pretty annoyed with her way of acting as an officer.

Gordon: "Don't pay him attention Montoya, we just had a long day, and he doesn't have time for formalities." The Lieutenant said to her trying to justify Bullock actions.

Montoya: "It's okay, I suppose you are here to see the victim?" to her question she recieved a nod from both of them to then procced to give the some space to talk with her.

Gordon: "Miss?" The woman raised up her head to view him. "I am the Comissioner Gordon, this the Detective Bullcok, and the officer who talked to you was the Agent Montoya, could you please tell us what is you name, and what happened here?" he tried to say the most polite way he can do.

?:"..**.that man** over there, tried to steal me and then use me." the woman speaked with a broken yet anger tone, especially when she was referring to her aggressor. For the way she talked the three of them guessed that she was still affected by the events. "The other man just let me by my own, he just cared about getting some cash for himself."

Gordon:"Wait, you mean the man who tied up the ploce officer and your aggressor?" he questioned her.

?: "**NO, I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT OFFICER OF YOURS THAT LEFT ME BY MY OWN, JUST FOR A FEW BUCKS!**" She said raising her voice a lot when she noticed that they didn't get what person she was reffering to.

Montoya: "Miss we need you to calm down, we get it now, so please can you tell us what happened next?" the officer intervene in the interrogation to calm her down, when she looked like she was going to lost control.

?:"...okay." she said surprisingly calm after hearing the words of comfort. Then she procceds to continue "The thief bribed the officer to ignore us...then someone appeared and stopped the two of them." she ended to say while forming a little smile on her face, they noticed this guessing that she felt happy or at least relieved that someone else interfere on the act just to save her.

Bullock: "Did you see, who was this "good samaritan?" The woman then lowered a little her look just enough to not let them see her growling a little because she noticed the way he said **that** part.

?: "No. I was so scared at the moment so when that person approach them I closed my eyes, because I believe that he was with them, when I opened again they were already tied up, and he was gone." She said the last part but the way she avoided the look of the detective was noticed for the Lieutenant and the officer, it didn't take too much too realize that she didn't trust in Bullock enough to tell him whatever was that detail.

Montoya: "Are you sure about that Miss? Is there anything that he left or say to you that could help us to identified him?" she asked to the woman expecting that her reassuring tone will make her slip some info.

?: "...He didn't speak, but... when I first saw him I think he looked like a monster, like a giant bat." she finally said almost if she was struggling to reveal that.

Suddenly her fear that they wouldn't believe her were justified when she heard the detective speak.

Bullock: "Oh, for the love of..."

Gordon/Montoya: "Bullock/Detective!" they said in unison trying to reprehend him.

Bullock: "Oh don't give me that look, I have my right to be mad. See Jim I told you he was real but you and the rest said to me and I quote "The Batman wasn't real.",well here is your proof!" he said a little excited that he finally found evidence.

Montoya: "Detective, just one single testimony is not enought to prove that him is real, we need solid proof to move entire units of agents to search for him." She said a little firm knowing that he will get too excited that he wouldn't think what he would do next.

Gordon: "Alright thats it! Both of you out now." he ordered in order have some time alone with the victim.

"Look I know you said the Truth and I beleive you, but you can't tell this to anyone more less to the public nor my superiors."

?: "Why? I don't understand." the woman asked really confused for how the events turned out.

Gordon:" Look I can get too much into details especially with a citizen, but our superiors doesn't like the idea of this Bat creature spreading in the streets, most of the time they ignored them or just treat them as some crazy ones, just because they don't want to spread the terror nor paranoia over Gotham, if you tell anyone else this it won't be good for your case, you are not only accusing one man for stealing, you're also accusing one officer for corruption." he says trying his best to make her see his point of view.

Over a few weeks a rumor about a Bat creature started to spread on the streets, the citizens didn't belived too much on that, but one by one, a few ones witnessed someone with that description started to take down some common criminals, even some "untouchable" wannabe gangsters that not even the police dare to fight. For the citizens was seen as some...monster, creature in the best if the cases, who punish the criminals or people who commits illegal things specially in these days where it seems that the crime just get worse, the criminals started to fear that he is real and are started to take measures...to be honest even the common thugs and thiefs of the streets are either jailed up or disappearing from some areas after ther rumors started. With respect to the media, the whealthy families, and even politics doesn't take this seriously, the media just see in this as another new that they can inform, the police just ignore him just like he doesn't exist, the mayor and the his co-workers in general just want to avoid any possible subject about the matter, it would be bad to their reputation that someone is doing the job of the police, only a few police officers realize this, was just order to keep shut their mouth, something that just bringed more consecuences than benefits, the ones who knew this were people like Gordon who wanted to this by the right way or cops with "cuestionable" reputation. Gordon was no fool, he was leading with the corruption over his own department since he started, even though sometimes the situation looked worse than before, he's still has some hope that some day this city will be a better place.

?:"Why are you doing this for me?"

Gordon:" Miss, I'm just an old man who wants to bring a piece of peace to this problematic city. To be honest, that guy over there was being investigated for that crime, heh I guess he finally fought with someone who the money couldn't buy." he said with irony while looking how the officer was being transported to the hospital.

?:"Y-you said that your name was Gordon r-right?" the woman finally spoken with calm, apparently she might be shy by the way she speaked to him.

Gordon: " Last name but your right."

?:"I-I remembered something else. When they w-we're talking I swear I hear a click sound just when he gave him the money."

This information caught up the attention of the Leutenant, when he raised the look to search for any clue. Ironically not far from the building infront of that alley, he found his eyes on a tiny but yet important camera that seems nobody noticed, that it might give him a clue of what happened there. Also he has to confirm it with his own eyes if this "rumor" is true. Now that he remembers, he's still need to go to prepare himself to recieve his daughter who was returning from the University, he sighed realizing he was getting old just by thinking on that. Yep definitely this was going to be a long week.

Gordon:"I will check that later, thats it for now you will be taked to the medics to check your condition and then they will take you to the commisary to take your declaration, to my part I thank you for your cooperation miss..." he mentally facepalmed himself for forgetting to ask her name with all that happened.

?: "P-pamela... Pamela Isley."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**(A/N: Goddamit at least, I swear to god that I had rewrite this over 3 times because when I was reaching the end it always erased! And yeah this the principal reason of why I was taking too long to update my only fanfic for now. Don't judge me it was really hard to rewrite this from the beginning for three times! Three!*sigh* Anyway if you noticed that I misspelled something or a bad writting it's mostly because of that. Because it's really difficult to me at these moments to rewrite this once more.)**

**Meta Codex: uploading success**

**Gotham City (Batman 1st year)**

**Main User:**

**-Bruce Wayne **

**Alias: Batman **

**Status: Alive**

**Strenght (the physical force to combat enemies and do some activities): 9/10**

**Perception (the capacity of percieve and react to his surroundings): 9.5/10**

**Endurance (the capacity of resist attacks, or persist long enough in an activity):10/10**

**Carisma (the act of persuade someone to do note: it's required to have a connection with them to make it more effective): 7.5/10**

**Intelligence (This determine how smart someone is creating items and capability in solving problems, with carisma it's the best combination to resolve personal or moral problems with people): 8/10**

**Agility (It determines the speed of a person, the activity determines how much speed is needed): 9/10**

**Lucky (Is the person's luck in some situations where you can recieve a better chance of success in some situations where sometimes you depend more in luck than in your abilities): 7/10**

_**Notes: while Lucky and Carisma is determinated by artifacts like lucky items or your looks that can increases the status, the other status can be increased by training depending in the activity you do.**_

**·Allies/Confidants:**

**-Alfred Pennyworth: Alive**

**The Butler of Bruce Wayne also his only father figure, since the accident in the crime alley who left Bruce orphan Alfred take care of him until his adulthood when he returns with the mission to save Gotham of the crime and it's corruption. **

**-Lucius Fox: Alive**

**One of the Bruce allies in his fight as Batman, as same as Bruce, Lucius wants a better city where his children and wife can live happy without worrying to much about crime in every corner of the city, he is the director of Wayne Technology in Bruce's ccompany, also he is the man who has the ideas for many of the gadgets that Batman use in his battle against crime.**

**-Dick Grayson aka 1st Robin, Nightwing: Alive **

**With the flying Graysons for now, in a year is assumed to come to Gotham to give a show.**

**Civil status: normal citizen**

**his story is not determined yet.**

**-Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, Oracle: Alive**

**Civil status: normal citizen**

**She is just a simple graduated girl of University with a specialist in informatic and trophies in gymnastic and acrobatics, she returned to Gotham her home to see if she can give a use to her knowledge to good, without knowledge of Batman or interest in him...yet**

**(Updated):She is about to return to Gotham this week, his father seems to have a welcome surprise for her.**

**-Jason Todd aka 2nd Robin, Red Hood:Alive **

**Unknown location maybe living in the streets of Gotham City**

**civil status: orphan**

**his story is not determined yet.**

**-Katherine Rebecca "Kate" Kane aka Batwoman: Alive**

**civil status: heiress of the (formerly) wealthiest families in Gotham, she is not Batwoman yet**

**sexuality:still descovering it**

**She still not discovered any motivation in her life so she is just pretending to be only the most desired woman in Gotham, after a failed relationship with some friend of hers, she is still discovering her likes and the meaning she want to give to her life, she doesn't know Batman or Bruce yet.**

**(Updated): She was invited with some other notorious people to some charity campaign for the low class people of Gotham.**

**-James Gordon "Commisioner Gordon": Alive**

**The Commisioner Gordon is probably one of the few people that are incorruptible in the police force, he often fights against crime and the injustice no matter what, this made the Batman to respect him to the point to trust him to the point to see him as a confidant, even though he doesn't turst him back...yet. In this point his still on his rank as a Lieutenant soon he will be promoted to commissioner.**

**-Harvey Bullock: Alive**

**He's probably the best example of a coop who do the things as he wants, but still with these defects that probably most of the people would think it should be enough to fire him, Gordon and Montoya know that he is good coop who wants to deal with the crime once it for all, even though sometimes he doesn't care to take risks that put him on the line from time to time. His stubborness made him have a promotion as a detective, he has a serious issue to prove that the Batman is real and it's a menace to the citizens.**

**\- Renee Montoya : Alive Alisa:Detective Montoya, The Question (In The New52)**

**She is a rookie who started her career as a Police Officer in the GCPD, even though this is her first year she's giving her best to prove herself even helping some other coworkers in the cases she is involved, this didn't go unnoticed by Gordon and Bullock, who from time to time who in secret give good recommendation about her work to the commisiner who in consecuense is starting to put her in the same cases as the two of them. In some years she will be promoted to detective for her good work.**

**If the main story remains unchanged the events that made Montoya quits the police force, will lead her to the path of depression and alcoholism the same that her counterpart in other Earth "The Question".**

**-Helena Rosa Bertinell aka Huntress: Alive**

**Location: unknown probably preparing herself for a vendetta against the crime organization, still not becoming Huntress.**

**mental state: Unstable,angry**

**She is moving to Gotham City to search for answers against a mafia who wanted her dead and killed the people who protected her from them. With no more loved ones her only goal it's take care of them personally so no other can feel the same pain she did.**

**(Updated):When she arrive to Gotham she'll start to hunt her killers, she will find an a opportunity to find their contacts in some charity campaign in the city.**

**-Vicky Vale and Summer Gleeson Reporters of Gotham City: Alive**

**Location: Living in Gotham**

**They are begining their career as reporters in Gotham City while Summer decides to focus in the famous topics and economy, Vicky is more interested in crime stories and the real stories who happens around the most infamous city in the world. She recently heard about rumors of a vigilante who take down Criminals. **

**-Janet Van Dorn: Alive**

**Location: Gotham City**

**She is the 2nd Gotham City's district attorney only behind Harvey Dent, she tend to be strict but she's demostrating great skills even if is her 1st year, as a lawyer her superb skill who could acquit a client even in an impossibly prejudiced court. Part of that ability came from her brilliance in questioning witnesses. Recently she take some few jobs of Waye Industries for some demand in their security system and she sees an opportunnity to make herself a reputation. She's expecting a meeting with Bruce in a few days to talk about this.**

**-Superman: Alive**

**Location: Metropolis**

**It's been only a few weeks since the "Man of Steel" make scene in his city. So no more info is been released to the public, his story of being an alien of the extingued planet Krypton, remain untouched, the same with his life in smallvile.**

**-Flash: alive**

**Location: Central City**

**There is no reports of him yet, apparently he recently gained a job as a criminologist in Central City, he still doesn't make contact with the speed force yet. His goal was to prove who was the one who killed his mother nad framed his father. After his father's dead in prison he became more determined to prove it, soon in a few weeks he will do an experiment to who will change his life forever.**

**-Wonder Woman: Alive**

**Location: Leaving the Amazon Island**

**She started her Journey in the "Man land" she decide to ignore her mother warnings to explore and learn more about the man doings in the world.**

**-Green Lantern:Alive**

**his story is not determined yet.**

**Location: In OA **

**He is still learning to control the ring powers**

**-Hawkgirl: Alive**

**Location: she doesn´t arrive to the earth yet.**

**her story is not determined yet.**

**-Supergirl: Alive**

**Location: In space, in her escape pod especifically**

**After leaving her planet with his cousin, their scape pods take different routes thanks to an error, and now she's getting over 20 years late to their reunion. Her arrival could be in a few months but her specific land impact is not determined yet.**

_**The other heroes are still not created or have their super powers**_

**Villains current status**

**·Mr Freeze:Alive**

**He is not a supervillian yet he's still Victor Fries, his wife Nora Fries hasn't showed symptoms, so Victor is not making the cure yet.**

**Nora's cure: 0%**

**·Joker: Alive**

**Status: unknown but is probably too late.**

**Apparently he's waiting the right moment to show up.**

**·Penguin:Alive**

**operating the criminal underworld**

**·Black Mask:Alive**

**apparently his compamy is on the verge of bankrupt, he's still Roman Sionis**

**·Harley Quinn: Alive**

**apparently she is starting to move Gotham, she is not Harley Quinn she is still Harleen Quinzel, in the next weeks she will be asking for jobs as a phsycologist. **

**·Poison Ivy: Alive**

**she's still the botanic Pamela Isley, apparently she is searching for a job here in Gotham, she will be searching for a job for a few weeks for a job as a biologist in some lab research.**

**(Update): Apparently some "old friend" offers her an opportunity of job in some respectable company, she's starting to consider the proposal.**

**·Catwoman:Alive**

**she still a cat burglar Selina Kyle seems to have a few encounters with the Batman but never confront him directly yet. She doesn't know why but she felt something when she is around him almost like they met before.**

**·Clayface:Alive**

**He's still Basil Karlo, he's working as a movie star.**

**·Riddler: Alive**

**Location: unknown **

**[Updated]Edward Nigma left a few cases with riddlers without solve in many crime scenes. Using the excuse that the wealthier families in Gotham have questionable methods to keep their fortune, he's planning to extort them to gain some of these money. He's still working on the details. Apparently he heards that they will reunite in some charity soon.**

**·Killer Croc: Alive**

**Location: living in the shadows**

**All info about him is rumors of a giant cocodrile living in the sewers.**

**·Orca: Alive**

**Location: Gotham Aquarium**

**The Dr. Grace received a Ph. D in Marine Biology and Bio-Medicine and takes a job at the Gotham Aquarium recently, she funds an after-school program involving the ocean for underprivileged youths. She also volunteers at a soup shelter and takes care of many homeless people. Soon an accident will occur and it could change her life forever.**

**·Bane:Alive**

**Location: in jail**

**Waiting to test the venom toxin, he still doesn't know about Batman nor has interest in him yet.**

**·Scarecrow: Alive **

**Location: working in the asylum **

**[Updated]Trying to perfectionate his fear gas. He's planning to prove his gas with his next patients, but he needs the right moment to test it**

**·Two-face:Alive**

**Location: working as attorney in Gotham**

**He is still Harvey Dent even if has his second pesonality, he has still in control over his other personality**.

**·Baby-Doll:Alive**

**Location: unknown**

**Mary Louise Dahl is suffering a crisis after getting rejected because her condition and behaviour, probably planning on kidnap her old coworkers of her old show. She thinks of them like the only family she had in her life and the only ones that accept her.**

**·Roxy Rocket: Alive **

**Location: moving to Gotham**

**She gets fired of her work thanks to her addiction to danger. She moved to Gotham expecting to find that kind of "fun" she is looking for.**

**Hugo Strange: Alive**

**Location: Arkham Asylum**

**Trying to test his methods over his patients**

**Ra's al Ghul: Alive**

**Location: Unknown**

**Watching Batman's progess from the shadows, expecting to be his succesor**

**Talia al Ghul: Alive**

**Location: Unkown**

**After learnig and mastering most of the combat arts and proving her capability as a leader, she has been rejected by her own father, deciding to prove her wrong, she is determinated to left the "League of asassins" in search for the man who was claimed as a opossitor in the League to oppose her father will. Also she's expecting to convince someone else along with her sister to go with her expecting to go alongside her to find this man.**

**Nyssa al Ghul: Alive**

**Location: Unkown**

**Being the little sister Nyssa had always an admiration for her sister even if sometimes she decide to doesn't show her emotions, when their father reject her sister, Nyssa decided to help Talia in every way she can, when she talked about to search for the man that is rumored to reject their father's offer, with some hestitation decided to follow her until the end. **

**Lady Shiva: Alive**

**Location: Unkown**

**Maybe Bruce doesn't remember her but she trained alongside her in his time on the league, in that time she started to see him as someone special to her, for her she learned more about him and his ways than the rest of the league to some point she started to feel with a purpose thanks to him, she is the only one, with Ra's, who knows his current location, she is also the one who sprayed the rumor about declining the offer of their leader, only exaggerating a little in order to help him ti create a myth. But now it backfired her now, with Talia and her sister trying to convice her to lead them to his location.**

**In the void:**

**Razer (Green Lantern the animated series): in a state of hibernation**

**He is a red lantern from a different Earth, he was a member of the brutal Red Lantern Corps. After a change of heart, he joined the Interceptor crew in their fight against the Red Lanterns, and later the Manhunters. He helped the Hal Jordan from that Earth but in the end he and their team with him was vanished from the existence thannks to the watcher, the Over Yonder will try to put him at the day, but assuming by his temper it will take time.**

**Aya (Green Lantern the animated series): being repaired.**

**Aya is a female artificial intelligence and former navigator aboard the Interceptor. Created by the science director Scar using a sliver of the embodiment of pure will power but when she went out of control she was disabled and housed within the fastest ship in the galaxy. She is the most advanced A.I. ever devised. She was activade by accident for the Hal Jordan from the same diemnsion as Razer. During her time with the Green Lanterns in Frontier Space, she developed a yearning to become a Green Lantern, hoping to become one some some point she lose control, when she suffer a emotional crisis, she madened and started to destroy Lanterns across the Galaxy thanks to her team in the end she recover her senses and Aya sacrificed herself to destroy the Manhunters and restore peace to the galaxy . The watcher after seeing her dangerous potential, they decided to destroy her dimensión thanks to these events, she was the main reason of the Watchers for the elimination of her dimension. Now The Over Yonder decided to give her a new chance **

**Power Girl: in a state of hibernation**

**This is a supergirl from another dimension where her spacepod didn't take another route, and arrived with her cousin to the Earth, the main difference is that they live thier own adventures by their own, until a war between the Injustice League, Superman was killed by Lex Luthor, then after Darkseid invasion left her alone with most of her partners dying, the Over Yonder saved her and put her on day nut bow she needs to heal and wait until the Watcher tells her when the times come for her arrival to this new Earth and help this new version of Batman to prevent the same fate as her Earth.**

* * *

Thanks for the ones who view this to the end,before you leave this reading, I need to remind you I'm doing this for fun so the ones who ask me or want to give advice to get better in my story telling must do it by message, most of the time I'm not in this place for personal issues in my life, don't worry when I have time I'll read when I'm free. If is a request I must warn you that I'll be skeptical since I don't know if I want to write any idea you might have, besides this my first fic sooo... maybe you want to consider it.


End file.
